The present invention relates to a connector for securely holding two twin-column supporting posts of a sectional rack to a linearly connected position, so that the supporting posts of the sectional rack could be assembled from two or more shortened units to facilitate convenient packing, transporting and storing of the sectional rack.
FIG. 1 shows a sectional rack having two side supporters 10, each of which includes two twin-column supporting posts 11. A plurality of horizontal braces 12 are spaced between the two supporting posts 11 to connect the latter together and form the side supporter 10. The rack has an overall height determined by the height of the side supporters 10. To erect a sectional rack of 180 cm in height, the side supporters 10 must have a height of 180 cm. The longer the side supporter 10 is, the bigger the package of the sectional rack is. A big package would result in increased costs for packing, transporting and storing the rack, and is inconvenient for a consumer to carry it home. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a connector for linearly connecting two side supporters 10 that have twin-column supporting posts 11, so that the side supporters 10 of the sectional rack could be assembled from two or more shortened units to enable a length-reduced package for the sectional rack.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a connector for linearly connecting twin-column supporting posts of two upper and lower side supporters of a sectional rack, so that the sectional rack in a disassembled state could be packed into a reduced volume for convenient transport and storage thereof.
To achieve the above and other objects, the connector of the present invention mainly includes a vertical channel having upper and lower open ends, via which two twin-column supporting posts of a sectional rack are separately inserted into the channel; and a side opening having an upper and a lower eccentric rotary shafts horizontally mounted across an upper and a lower end thereof. When the eccentric rotary shafts are turned to press their eccentric portions against the twin-column supporting posts inserted into the channel, the two twin-column supporting posts are securely held in the channel to a linearly connected position.
In the present invention, both the upper and the lower eccentric rotary shafts are provided with a handle. By pushing the handles, the eccentric rotary shafts could be pivotally turned.